La lujuria de un búho
by LetortThonakill1997
Summary: Bokuto y Yukie acaban de cumplir tres meses de noviazgo. Deciden pasar la noche en casa del capitán para ver películas y todo termina en algo más. #BokutoxYuki #BokuYuki


**Holis, este es el primer fic que hago de Haikyuu, cofcofcof y no es yaoi cofcofcof. De todas formas hay ships yaois de HQ que me encantan pero la magia de ser multishipper me acorrala.**

 **Esta historia le dedico a una amiga mía de Facebook que hizo que yo me enamorara del BokuYuki y le dije que crearía un fanfic de ellos y acá estoy.**

 **Declaimer: Haikyuu! y sus personajes no me pertenecen, Furudate es el propietario de estos, lo único que yo hago es hacer volar mi imaginación.**

 _ **Kiss me like you wanna be loved**_

 _ **You wanna be loved**_

 _ **You wanna be loved**_

 _ **This feels like falling in love**_

 _ **Falling in love**_

 _ **We're falling in love**_

 **Kiss me-Ed Sheeran**

* * *

La lujuria de un búho

Ya se habían cumplido tres meses de noviazgo entre el capitán del Fukurodani y la manager del tercer año, cuando blanquearon la relación todo el equipo se sorprendió a excepción de Akaashi quien ya sabía de los sentimientos que su amigo tenía hacia la peli-caoba. La noticia recorrió toda la preparatoria e incluso llegó hasta Nekoma y el Karasuno.

Cuando Kuroo se enteró de la novedad le pegó unos cuantos palmetazos un tanto fuertes en la espalda de su colega felicitándolo. En cada entrenamiento o campamento, la pareja debía sobrevivir a los largos cuestionarios que le hacían. Cuando ganaban un partido los dos novios "festejaban" la victoria dándose besos en frente de los demás y las reacciones externas se trataban de silbidos, gritos, aplausos y también cuestionamientos pero todo ya daba igual, Bokuto estaba perdidamente enamorado de Yukie y viceversa...eso era lo único que importaba.

En el segundo mes de su relación, los dos adolescente cenaron con sus padres, no resultó ser un horror como el ace lo estaba imaginando sino todo lo contrario, el padre de la joven recibió con muy buenos ojos el noviazgo mientras que la madre de Koutaro elogiaba a Shirofuku y le exigía a su hijo que la respete y la cuide.

Cuando llegaron al tercer mes, el albi-teñido le regaló a su novia un ramo de flores junto con un búho de peluche.

—Feliz tres meses Yukie.

—Bokuto-san, no debiste...

—Es para celebrar.

—Está bien, es muy bonito de tu parte, gracias.

—Te amo.

—Yo también te amo Bokuto-san.

Se dieron un beso abrazándose mutuamente sin que se dieran cuenta de que...

—Cofcofcof, lamento interrumpir su romántico momento pero no sé si notaron que estamos en hora de práctica!

Konoha intervino algo irritado por la cursi escenita.

—Traten de que el entrenador o el director no los vea.

Esta vez Akaashi habló.

Después del duro y agobiante entrenamiento del día, Bokuto y Yukie fueron los últimos en abandonar el gimnasio. Ya estaba anocheciendo y lo dos iban tomados de la mano.

—Bokuto-san ¿tus padres siguen de viaje no?

—Oya, oya? Sí ¿Por?

— ¿Puedo pasar la noche en tu casa? Podemos ver películas.

—Mmm, pues, yo no tengo problemas pero primero avísale a tus padres.

—Les avisaré cuando estemos ahí, no creo que me digan que no.

—Está bien pero si te dicen que no, entonces yo te llevaré con ellos ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Claro.

En el camino compraron la película que verían, la de ojos caoba había elegido una de romance y Bokuto accedió pese a que esos géneros no le atraían, solo quiso ceder a los gustos de su pareja. Cuando arribaron al hogar del búho, ella se comunicó con su madre avisándole que estaría con su novio.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dejaron quedarme contigo, no tiene problema.

Se regalaron sonrisas recíprocas, ella se dispuso a preparar palomitas de maíz para pasar el rato.

—¿No tienes inconvenientes si la vemos en mi cuarto, verdad?

—No, claro que no.

Una vez hechas las palomitas, los dos subieron a la habitación de Koutaro, quedaron recostados por el respaldo de la cama y empezaron a ver el largometraje. Increíblemente al capitán del Fukurodani le gustó la trama por lo que no se aburrió, vaya que Shirofuku tenía un buen gusto a la hora de escoger su entretenimiento. La película ya estaba finalizando y la bandeja de palomitas quedó vacía y dejada de lado.

—¿Está linda la peli?

Preguntó ella un tanto ruborizada por la escena comprometedora que estaban viendo.

—...Sí...etto...

Un sonrojo invadió al rostro del jugador: la película estaba pasando una escena en la que la pareja protagónica estaba teniendo intimidades...pero de una manera un tanto apasionada.

Finalmente la cinta terminó, el de ojos ámbar se dirigió al plasma para quitar el DVD y...

—Bokuto-san.

El nombrado giró hacia su novia viéndola a los ojos, esos bellos ojos de color café que lo deslumbraban en cada momento en donde estaba con su manager. Antes de preguntarle un "¿si?", el capitán ya sintió los brazos de Yukie alrededor de su cuello, como obvia reacción, él rodeó con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de la peli-caoba

—Estoy lista, Bokuto.

La seguridad con la que la joven le respondió le sorprendió por completo al de cabello bicolor, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que ella le respondió pero pensó que estaba mal interpretando lo que Shirofuku dijo.

—Hey, hey, hey.

Se puso anormalmente nervioso y tragó saliva intentando mermar su vacilación.

—¿A qué te refieres Yukie?

Era bastante incómodo lo que Bokuto estaba aguantando pero no quería malos entendidos y menos con la persona que más amaba, esperó otra respuesta por parte de su pareja cuyas mejillas ya se encontraban teñidas de rojo.

—Yo...quiero hacerlo contigo ahora.

Las pupilas del búho se agrandaron al oír la propuesta, no le erró al tener esa interpretación. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios ante ello, estaba dispuesto a acceder ante el pedido pero quería convencerse.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió sonriéndole.

—Sí, hace tres meses que tú y yo estamos saliendo, ya es tiempo de que llevemos nuestra relación a un nivel más confidente...me encantaría pasar por esta experiencia y creo que ahora es el momento... ¿Qué dices?

Esta última frase la dijo dirigiéndose fijamente a la ambarina mirada de su novio. Koutaro no pudo contenerse ante ese brillo en los bellos orbes caoba de Yukie.

—Claro que sí amor, haré que esta primera vez sea inolvidable para los dos.

Poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros hasta juntar sus labios en un tímido e inocente beso, que con el correr de los segundos se fue haciendo más atrevido; el albiteñido mordió el labio inferior de su novia para poder adentrarse en la cavidad bucal femenina, ella le permitió el acceso; sus lenguas danzaban ingenuamente, cosa que hizo que la muchacha liberara un gemido. En medio del beso ella fue bajando el cierre de la chaqueta deportiva de Bokuto para luego despojarlo de ésta y tirarla al suelo.

Sus pulmones exigieron aire por lo que tuvieron que separarse. Los labios de la manager estaban rojizos e hinchados y sus mejillas más sonrojadas que antes.

 _ **[Que bella combinación]**_

Pensó la estrella del Fukurodani al verla en ese estado. Nuevamente se acercó a su novia besándola con más intensidad, las anatomías de los dos adolescentes estaban muy pegadas. Con sus fuertes brazos, Bokuto levantó a Yukie para luego recostarla en la cama posicionándose sobre ella mientras continuaban con aquel apasionado beso. Pausaron para verse a los ojos, se podía ver el deseo en la vista de ambos, esas ganas incontenibles de comerse el uno al otro. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido en ese instante en el que se miraban recíprocamente. Shirofuku le sonrió de manera dulce e inocente.

—Me siento tan afortunada de tenerte a mi lado.

Las palabras de la manager del equipo eran tan sinceras por lo que el oji ámbar no pudo evitar estremecerse, sus ojos se iluminaron ante ese comentario, le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a besarla de forma lenta pero deseosa.

—Hey, hey, hey, yo también estoy de la misma manera y me encanta estar contigo.

Siguió besándola y fue bajando hasta su cuello, Yukie dobló su cabeza hacia un costado facilitándole el acceso a la vez que emitía gemidos ante esa acción. Las manos de Bokuto se introdujeron debajo de la remera de su novia haciendo tacto con la piel que encontraba, una honda de placer recorrió el cuerpo de la peli-caoba.

—B-Bokuto...ah!

La muchacha estaba deleitándose por las caricias; él se separó de ella comenzando a subirle la molesta prenda para despojar a su pareja de ésta y luego lanzarla a un rincón de la habitación, el búho quedó anonado al observarla con ese sujetador negro que sostenía esos pechos-que anhelaba verlos y tocarlos-no lo pensó dos veces, decidido, se quitó su playera mostrando su bien desarrollado torso haciendo que Yukie perdiera su razón sonrojándose violentamente.

 _ **[Que cuerpazo]**_

Fue lo primero que pensó al ver esos pectorales, se mordió el labio inferior, aunque ella fue la que pidió hacerlo, todavía no caía en cuenta de que estaba presenciando algo tan íntimo y menos con un chico que tuviera un cuerpo tan deseable. Quien iba a pensar que Kuotaro Bokuto, ese muchacho enérgico que se comportaba como un idiota infantil haciendo sus berrinches iba ser otro en ese contexto en el que se encontraban. El ace se acercó a ella, rodeó con sus brazos la estrecha cintura femenina y se recostó encima juntando sus labios en un apasionado beso. Su lengua invadió cada recoveco de la boca de Yukie. La manager recorrió torpemente con sus dedos el abdomen y la espalda del jugador.

Bokuto subió sus manos hasta el broche del sostén y se detuvo ahí mirándola a los ojos como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso de continuar con lo que quería hacer. Ella asintió regalándole una sonrisa ladina como respuesta afirmativa. El chico desabrochó la prenda y la tiró al suelo. La joven suspiró desviando su rostro a otro lado con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas debido a que sus pechos estaban expuestos, quiso cubrirlos con sus brazos pero el búho la detuvo.

—No hagas eso Yukie, por favor déjame verlos.

Tomó las dos manos de su novia colocando cada una en los costados de la cabeza de ella, sus rostros quedaron a exiguos centímetros de distancia, el rubor en las mejillas de Shirofuku se hizo más notorio, Koutaro incurvó sus labios en una dulce sonrisa para tranquilizarla por lo que ella accedió confiando en él. Se dieron un beso discreto para asegurar la calma a la vez que soltaba el agarre de sus manos. Pero el beso se tornó más exigente, inconscientemente la chica apegó su anatomía con la contraria presionando sus pechos con los de la estrella del Fukurodani provocando un estremecimiento que sacudió al cuerpo del capitán quien dejó escapar un gruñido ante ese contacto involuntario y excitante. El muchacho empezó a masajear el pecho izquierdo mientras bajaba su rostro hacia el que quedaba libre hasta que lo capturó con su boca provocando un gimoteo que salió liberado de la boca de la de ojos color café. Bokuto ya se encontraba succionando el pecho derecho al mismo tiempo que manoseaba al que ya había atacado, como reacción a esa atrevida acción, ella solo enredó sus dedos en los oscuros cabellos de su amante y de manera simultánea, envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio.

Ahora el jugador de vóley estaba deslizando su lengua por el estómago de su compañera dejando marcas de mordida en el recorrido disfrutando de los gemidos que eran la melodía indicada que sus oídos querían escuchar en un momento tan increíble como el que estaban pasando.

—Bokuto...

Suspiró repentinamente con nerviosismo al darse cuenta que el susodicho ya se encontraba bajándole el pantalón junto con la ropa interior. Quedó completamente desnuda. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, no podía evitar sentir pudor por quedar totalmente exhibida.

—Yukie...

La voz del de cabellos bicolor estaba ronca, era lógico ya que quedó fascinado por la bella figura de su manager, además que su amiguito ya estaba gritando ahí abajo

—Quiero mirarte, estás hermosa.

Atacó su cuello asombrándola y luego la besó en los labios salvajemente, su mano izquierda acariciaba la nuca femenina camuflando sus dedos en los cabellos de caoba; la mano derecha de Bokuto perdió la compostura ya que fue directo a la intimidad de su novia comenzando a estimularle el clítoris.

—Ngh...B-Boku-to...ah!

Yukie se oscilaba de tanto placer, el búho lo estaba haciendo tan bien que no había forma de contener semejante goce. El muchacho introdujo un dedo en el interior de su amante y ésta perdió su sexto sentido. Bokuto sonrió victorioso y metió otro dedo empezando a moverlos disimulando embestidas que estimulaban más gemidos reaccionarios. Se las ingenió y adentró un tercer dedo ya penetrándola impacientemente.

—Mmm...B-Bokuto...tsk...m-me...

Shirofuku no pudo terminar, ya que le costaba trabajo articular palabras en medio de tremendo deleite, Koutaro entendió lo que su dulce compañera quería tratar de terminar, movió sus dedos con más rapidez hasta que sintió algo pegajoso en ellos, los retiró de su interior viendo que éstos estaban embebidos de los fluidos vaginales y sin vergüenza alguna los relamió seductoramente.

—Bokuto.

El nombrado la vio directo a los ojos y se percató de que ella bajaba su vista hacia su entrepierna, no lo dudó, se sentía demasiado incómodo y apretado en esa zona por lo que como estrella fugaz se quitó ese molesto pantalón junto con su bóxer acompañando a su chica en la desnudez. La peli-caoba peló los ojos al ver aquel miembro erecto que pronto estaría dentro de ella.

 _ **[Es muy grande]**_

Fue lo primero que pensó pero mantuvo la calma tratando de establecer un balance con el nerviosismo que la invadía. Se acercó a su novio y lo sorprendió besándolo repentinamente para luego recostarse sobre él. Ahora era su torno darle placer al búho, recorrió el cuello, los pezones y abdominales masculinos con su boca y lengua de manera torpe e inexperta pero que de igual forma le excitaba a su compañero. Sus manos temblorosas tocaron el miembro de Bokuto haciendo que éste se retorciera bajo ella. Fue tomando confianza y comenzó a trazar una línea de arriba abajo y luego...se lo metió en su boca.

—¡Yukie!

Las manos masculinas sujetaron la cabeza y parte del cuello femenino metiendo presión hacia adelante como estímulo para que su chica continuara con aquella felación. La joven por supuesto que no se detuvo, continuó con el oral, deslizando su lengua por todo el glande, de vez en cuando mordía la punta del genital logrando que su compañero sexual pierda totalmente el sentido.

—Ngh...ah! Yukie...m-me vengo.

La mencionada hizo caso omiso a aquel anuncio, siguió succionando insolentemente aquella erección hasta que un líquido blanquecino salpicó su mentón y parte de su cuerpo por lo que limpió su piel machada con las sábanas.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado Bokuto.

De un rápido movimiento, el de ojos ocre quedó encima de ella besándola lujuriosamente, todavía faltaba la mejor parte.

—Estuviste genial pero sabes que esto aún no termina.

—Lo sé Bokuto.

—Aún estás a tiempo de dar marcha atrás, no voy a hacer algo que no quieras.

—Terminemos con lo que empezamos Bokuto.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

Ella abrazó a Koutaro por el cuello y éste rodeó su cintura con fuerza; se posicionó entre las piernas de su novia rozando los sexos de ambos, cosa que hizo a los dos estremecerse una vez más.

—Si te duele por favor házmelo saber...y si no lo disfrutas también házmelo saber porque no voy a aceptar que no hayas podido gozarlo como yo.

Ella sonrió ante el comentario asintiendo. Sin antes darse otro beso, Bokuto fue introduciendo lentamente su miembro dentro de Yukie, los segundos parecían eternos hasta que finalmente el búho se adentró por completo en el interior de su novia. Se detuvo para asegurarse de que no la lastimó y empezó a hablar apresuradamente

—¿Te dolió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé? Si quiere paro.

La miró preocupado pero pudo apreciar esos ojos obnubilados por la lujuria incitándolo a que continuara.

—Solo continúa.

La escuchó y no pudo contenerse, comenzó a penetrarla lentamente en un vaivén paulatino que se hacía más y más impaciente. La habitación de pronto, se llenó de gemidos y gruñidos, Shirofuku enredó sus piernas alrededor de las caderas del capitán reforzando la unión corporal de ambos y empezó a moverse al compás de las embestidas.

Bokuto tomó eso como señal y aceleró el ritmo de las profundas estocadas llenas de arrechura, Yukie no paraba de jipiar el nombre del ace, sus manos acariciaban la fuerte espalda del chico y sus labios se escurrían por la clavícula y el hombro derecho impulsando fuertes gruñidos que chocaban en el oído de ella. El balance en las caderas de los dos ya era raudo y esto los enardecía. El peli-teñido metía y sacaba su miembro entero con una desesperación indescriptible.

 _ **[Demasiado estrecha]**_

Un manto de sudor cubrió sus pieles dando un gusto salado que lo disfrutaban mutuamente cuando se besaban los cueros curtidos. La insensata mano del búho recorrió la pierna izquierda de su novia y después hizo lo mismo con la otra por lo que Yukie arqueó su espalda. Sin parar esa extraña e increíble danza indecorosa, cambiaron de posición en un rápido movimiento quedando ella sentada sobre la pelvis de su novio. Bokuto se desmelenó más de lo que ya estaba, le gustaba esa postura, podía verla mejor y eso le fascinaba, se incorporó un poco en el respaldo de la cama y con sus manos empezó a masajear los pechos de su pareja bajando por el abdomen hasta llegar a las caderas para sujetarlas con fuerza. Los gimoteos se transformaron en gritos de placer.

—B-Bokuto...e-estoy...a p-punto...

La manager no pudo terminar ya que el capitán capturó sus labios en un beso vehemente, éste entendió lo que ella quiso decirle, la embistió con más ahínco recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo femenino sensibilizándola, y de pronto, ella sintió un líquido caliente llenar su útero e instantáneamente le alcanzó el orgasmo.

—Bokuto.

—Yukie.

Al pronunciar el nombre de su chica, él ya había eyaculado en su interior, se miraron a los ojos, sus rostros estaban teñidos en un tierno rubor a la vez que trataban de normalizar sus respiraciones. Shirofuku escondió su rostro en el pecho de Koutaro, estaba avergonzada pero también satisfecha.

—N-no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho...no caigo en cuenta aún.

La peli-caoba abrazó al búho de la cintura como si tratase de buscar protección, él sonrió tiernamente y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Pero fue real, tú y yo acabamos de hacer el amor.

La tomó del mentón incitándola a verlo.

—Te amo Yukie.

Los ojos de la muchacha se cristalizaron, estaba emocionada y no podía ocultarlo. El ace le limpió la lágrimas que ya estaban siendo segregadas por esos bellos orbes café.

—Yo también te amo Bokuto.

Se dieron un último y tierno beso, se acostaron en la cama abrazados quedando bajo las sábanas azules cayendo en los efectos de Morfeo. Sin duda la primera vez de ellos fue maravillosa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Acá concluye mi One-shot puede que escriba en un futuro una continuación, espero que les haya gustado y les haya parecido entretenido.**

 **No descarto hacer fics yaois donde esté Bokuto.**

 **¡Me despido!**

 **Lety**


End file.
